delilahscampaignfandomcom-20200213-history
Mau (1x03)
I wake up from my slumber rather early and lay out my clothes for the day. "Stripes or plaid?" I ask myself. "Hmmm, stripes." I say laying out a striped shirt on my bed along with my other clothes for the day. I walk out of my bedroom and round the corner to the bathroom. It's locked. I bang on the door as hard as I could. "Ellie, you've been in there for ever!" I yell to my little sister who's currently occupying the bathroom. "Shut the fuck up you little wanker, you don't understand what us girls go through in the morning!" she snaps back to me. I roll my eyes and sit down next to the door, waiting for her to get out. ---- After twenty more minutes, Ellie finally steps out of the bathroom. Her long red hair straightened as she does sometimes, with a large white towel concealing her body. "It's all for you." she says sarcastically. "What were you even doing in there?" I ask her. "Showering, makeup, doing my hair, painting my nails, brushing my teeth, etcetera etcetera. It takes a lot of fucking work being a girl Mau, but of course you wouldn't appreciate it." I just roll my eyes, step into the bathroom and close the door behind me. ---- I walk downstairs to the family room where I see my mother and Ellie talking. "I'm sorry Eloise, but I'm afraid your brother's going to have to take you to school from now on." my mother tells her. "You're kidding me, not only do I have to walk to school, but with him?" she snaps to our mother. "Eloise, it's not that-" my mother says to her before noticing me. "Oh, god morning Mauricio, if you haven't heard you're going to have to walk your sister to school from now on I'm afraid." she tells me in a caring voice that's obviously fake. "Yeah so we better get going." Ellie says sarcastically while running out the door. ---- As Ellie and I walk down the busy Manchester streets, there's only silence between us. "So, Ellie, how's school going?" I ask her, trying to break the silence. "Fine." she says creating another void of silence. As we walk farther a beautiful woman comes into view. She has long curly brown hair, beautiful hazel eyes, and porcelain skin. She's perfect. "Hey, Ellie, stay right here, I'm gonna go talk to that girl." I tell my little sister. "Whatever." she responds. ---- I walk over to the woman, standing at a bus stop, looking as beautiful as ever. "Hey, I'm Mau." I say. "Erica." the woman says, clearly Australian. But before I can say anything else, I hear Ellie scream from behind me. "Babe! Babe! It's kicking! Mauricio Hyacinth II is kicking!" Clearly creeped out, the woman walks away. "Ellie, what the hell?" I scream to her. "What, I'm just having some fun here." she says. "Whatever." I say as we keep walking. ---- As we walk farther I ask Ellie something. "Ellie, why do you act like such a twat to me?" "Well, you're my big brother, kinda my job to make your life a living hell." she says sarcastically as always. "Whatever." I say as we keep walking We approach Cornberry's Preparatory School for Young Ladies, Ellie's high school. "Goodbye, my dearest brother, I shall now leave you to go to school." says Ellie sarcastically. I just roll my eyes and start walking to Saints College. Category:Saints Category:Shows